An old Flame
by Julioishott
Summary: Cole's old flame comes back to haunt his and Phoebes relationship
1. Guess who's back

Cole unlocked his door and walked into the pent house. Today was like any other day he thought until Jenna, a woman he thought he would never see again, greeted him.

"Well hello Cole." She said seductively He made a fire ball, pulled his arm back ready to throw it at her.

" What are you doing here Jenna? I thought you were vanquished..." Cole said a bit nervous. Jenna sat down on his leather sofa letting her red hair it the back, she stared at him with her light green eyes.

" You don't seem happy to see me." Jenna smirked , as Cole put out the fireball.

" I just wasn't planning on seeing you any time soon, I was suppose to have someone over tonight..."

Jenna stopped smiling. " I hope it wasn't the bitchy little charmed one you've been seeing." Cole raised his eyebrow. "Well she called Cole and I told her that there was a new person in your life."

Cole sat down on the couch next to Jenna then grabbed her by her throat.

"What did you do?"

Jenna gasped for some air before laughing. She flamed into the bedroom then laid onto bed. She flamed herself a white lingerie set, then put them on.

" Come here Cole!"

Cole flamed into the room with a serious face, she remembered that look.. It was a look of annoyance. He walked to the side of the bed then sat on it looking into Jenna's eyes .

"well it has been a long time."

Jenna smirked knowing she won him over again, she sat up some then pushed him on the bed. Her eyes stared deep into his as she did before. Slowly she started kissing his neck then moved to his lips. "Welcome back Cole." she pulled his shirt off and sat on his lap facing him just as she started kissing him there was a knock on the door. "Let me guess you little witch bitch?" Cole got up and walked to the door, when he opened it Phoebe was standing at the door.

"Cole? Who was the woman who answered your phone?" Cole walked out some then pulled the door shut behind him, he looked at Phoebe. "It was my sister, she likes to play jokes like that.. I yelled at her." Phoebe smirked.. " Well then are you going to let me in Cole?" Cole stepped away from the door some slightly nervous then opened the door. "Y-yea have a seat on the couch..." Phoebe walked in and had a set on the couch as did Jenna. Cole pulled the door shut then walked into the bedroom "I'll be right out Pheebs" Jenna sat up on the bed looking at Cole. "Is that her? Let me meet her!" Jenna got up and Cole pushed her back onto the bed " Jenna your not going out there." He said whispering. Jenna frowned then flamed out. Cole grabbed his shirt then slid it back on, she walked back out then sat on the couch next to Phoebe "So what brings you here around one in the morning?" Phoebe smiled "nothing really" As they spoke Jenna was in the underworld watching them...

" I'll show the Charmed ones for ruining him...."


	2. The plan unfolds

Jenna watched as Cole and Phoebe talked, she frowned as her green eyes turned black then back to normal. "So this is how you want to play Cole darling?" As those words left her lips to demons appeared behind her. "You summoned us?" The shape shifter asked with an unpleasant tone. Jenna turned around with her arms crossed "yes; I need you to shape into the charmed one known as Phoebe...." The other demon got uneasy and went to walk away "Where do you think your going?" Jenna asked cocky, the demon frowned "any one who goes up against the charmed ones end up vanquished." She uncrossed her arms making a fire ball as she did " Would you rather me vanquish you? All I'm asking you are to keep Phoebe preoccupied, so I can get to Cole long enough to change his ways." Jenna said smiling evilly. " Now do you get what I'm saying?" She made a black box appear then opened it taking out a ring "you this and her powers will be worthless.." The darklighters jaw dropped " where did you get that?" She handed him the ring then turned back to the window "Lets just say the demon that had it, _really_ doesn't need it anymore" Jenna waved her hand making the window disappear "Now go and don't return until you succeed." The shape shifter shifted into Phoebe and flamed into the manor as the darklighter nodded then flamed.

Phoebe left Cole pent house and was walking to her car when the darklighter appeared behind her "I've been looking for you Charmed one." Phoebe spun around and kicked the demon sending him to the ground. He looked up then jumped back up grabbing a hold of her, flaming her into the underworld. When he got there he threw her into a magic proof cell. " You could have just killed me." The darklighter looked at her laughing "I'm not suppose to kill you, just keep you busy for awhile..."

Jenna flamed back into the pent house wearing then same outfit she wore when she confronted him in his bedroom. She listened for a bit hearing the water in the shower running "Found you." She walked into the bathroom and leaned up against the sink "Cole was it you see in her? I could bring the old you back.. Make you invincible. Maybe even the source!" Cole slid the shower curtain over some and looked into Jenna's eyes "What makes you think I want to be evil again?" He shut the water off and grabbed a towel, tying it around his waist her stepped out of the shower. "You know you would love to be your powerful self again." Cole grabbed a hold of her arms and pulled her close to him " I enjoy being a normal human." Jenna smirked sensing his anger "Are you sure about that?" He growled some letting go of this grip he walked out and into the bedroom " What are you up to Jenna?" She walked out behind him, plopped on his bed and was watching him "I'm not up to anything.. Why can't I just come back because I miss you." Cole turned around and took the towel off and tossed it at Jenna "You not that type of person." He went to his drawer and got a pair of boxers, he put them on then walked out into the kitchen. Jenna tossed the towel and flamed into the kitchen sitting on his glass table. "Come here Cole." She said using her somewhat of a siren's power, he walked over to her and picked her up some. Jenna smirked then whispered into his ear "let all human desire's fade let the demon inside come out, the demon that made me." She sat back some looking at him change back into his powerful self. "Are you ready to over throw the other source and let me rule as your queen?" Cole smirked some letting belthazar come out the he changed back into himself. Jenna being the powerful demon that she was smirked and made a vile appear " This hold all the powers I have ever took from weaker demon." She opened it and let Cole absorb them "Now how does it make you feel?" Cole smiled feeling stronger more alive "I knew you would be back to rid me from that witch bitch." Jenna hopped off the table and grabbed an apple then took a bite from it "You don't have to worry about her anymore."

The shape shifter shaped as phoebe walked into the manor chewing gum and twirling her hair "Darling sister's I'm home." She walked into the living room and Piper was asleep on the couch "Poor, Poor Charmed one, don't suspect a thing." As she said that Paige walked down the steps "Where the hell have you been? It's 3 a.m." the shape shifter turned to Paige smiling "Don't worry about it, I'm home safely that's all that matters.. Well I'm going to bed." She walked past Paige and into her room laughing "this is too easy."


End file.
